Trouble in Paradise?
by GurgiPloosh
Summary: Link and Malon finally get together but is there trouble ahead?
1. Opening

This is my first Link/Malon Fanfic. Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything to do with Zelda except a few games and this story.  
  
Chapter One: The Opening  
  
Malon ran to the enterance of Lon Lon Ranch to see if he arrived yet. But no sign of him. He was Link of course. Handsome, courageous Link. Everytime she looked into his bright blues eyes, she got weak. She got butterflies in her stomach and weak in the knees. Her heart started to beat faster with every though of Link. She sighed in deep thought.  
  
"Hello? Malon?"  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Dad," she said, "I guess I spaced out."  
"Its okay. While you're waiting for Link, why don't you help Ingo in the barn?"  
"Okay."  
  
Malon always dreaded working with Ingo. He was always gazing at her. He seemed to undress her with his eyes. And when he talked to her, those words... Of course, she could never tell her father. Ingo would do terrible things.  
  
"Hey, my dad said to help you."  
"Oh, okay..."  
  
They worked in silence until she accidently bumped into Ingo.  
  
"Oh, so that's how you like it."  
  
Ingo grabbed her wrists and threw her again the wall. She tried to spit on him but he tightened his grip and then slapped her across the cheek. She fell to the ground as he let her go.  
  
"And remember," he said grimly, "tell your father and..."  
  
She then heard her father's voice calling for her after Ingo left. Wiping the tears from her eyes she ran to see him. 


	2. The Arrival

This is my first Link/Malon Fanfic. Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything to do with Zelda except a few games and this story.  
  
Chapter Two: The Arrival  
  
When Malon got there, Link was there. Wearing his red tunic and golden gauntlets, she lost her breath.  
  
"Hey Malon."  
"Hi"  
  
He walk towards her and led her to the field.  
  
"So what's new around here?" he asked.  
"Noth...nothing" she choked trying to hold back tears.  
  
Link looked at her. She looked back at him.  
  
"Malon, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing" she lied as she held her wrist.  
"Why do you have that red mark on your face?"  
" Oh, I, uh, ran into the door last night?"  
"Malon, tell me, what happened?"  
" Link, I can't."  
" Why?"  
" I just can't."  
  
She ran away crying. She wished she could tell him. But Malon knew she couldn't. She went to her room. Why did he have to be so caring?  
  
********  
  
Link wondered what had happened while he was away. He hated seeing Malon like this. Her beautiful shining eyes clouded with despair. If only he could hold her in his arms...  
  
"Hey Link" said Talon as he walked up to him.  
"What?"  
"Would you mind watching the ranch and Malon for the next couple of weeks? Ingo and I have to travel to Termina for the winter festival. We leave after dinner."  
"No problem."  
"Great thanks" 


	3. The Winter Festival

This is my first Link/Malon Fanfic. Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything to do with Zelda except a few games and this story.  
  
Chapter Three: The Winter Festival  
  
After dinner Malon and Link said good-bye to Talon and Ingo. While saying good-bye to Ingo, Malon cast her eyes downward. It began to snow.  
  
"Hey, look, it's snowing." said Link.  
"Yeah."  
"Malon, what's wrong? You can tell me."  
"Link, I..."  
  
Malon walked to her room and shut the door. She laid on her bed. As tears rolled down her face, she fell asleep. Link sighed. He wondered what was bothering her. He went into Malon's room to check on her. He found her sleeping like an angel. A smile crept upon his face as he watched her. Link shut the door and went into the guest bedroom and fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
The cuccos crowed. Link had already been awake when Malon woke up. She stumbled down the stairs when she saw him.  
  
"Morning." he said cheerfully.  
"Morning."  
"I made some breakfast. It snowed like six inches so we'll need to clear the field after breakfast."  
"Alright."  
  
They finished and cleaned up. They headed to the shed for shovels.  
  
"So, any wild adventures you went on?" she asked to break the silence.  
"No, not really. Quite boring really. But I'm glad to be here. I really like it here. Good food, beautiful environment, beautiful people."  
  
Malon blushed. They headed out to the field. They worked in silence. Not paying attention, Link ran into Malon. She gave him a playful shove. He grabbed her and pulled her down with him. They gazed into eachother's eyes. He brushed her hair out of her face and cupped her cheek with his hand. He leaned in but stopped.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry," he mumbled, "we should get back to work."  
"Yeah."  
  
They continued to work in silence. After they were finished, they headed to the stable to let the horses out. After the horses were let out, Link stopped Malon.  
  
"Uh, Malon? Can I..." he stopped. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. He cupped her face with his hands and leaned in and kissed her. Malon, after recovering from shock, wrapped her arms around him. After he pulled away, he said:  
  
"What I was going to ask was if I could do this. Ever since I came back after being in the Sacred Realm for seven years and seeing you.... I just had to be with you. After Ganon was defeated I couldn't stop thinking about you. Every time I saw you, you took my breath away."  
  
Malon look at Link in amazement.  
  
"Link, I feel the same way. I just didn't know if you did."  
  
Link just held her for what seemed like eternity. They looked at eachother and smiled. They headed back into the house to warm up. 


	4. Malon Tells Link

This is my first Link/Malon Fanfic. Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything to do with Zelda except a few games and this story.  
  
Chapter Four: Malon Tells Link  
  
After getting a fire started, Link sat on the rug in front of the fire place. Malon came with two cups of cider.  
"Here."  
"Thanks." Malon sat close with Link. She lay her head against his chest, which was quite warm. He sighed.  
"Malon?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you tell me what really happened?" Malon sighed deeply. Trying to hold back tears, she began.  
"Well, on the day you arrived I had to work with Ingo in the barn. I accidently bumped into him and he grabbed me then threw me against a wall. I tried spitting on him but he slapped me." Link was silent. He was trying to put together what Malon had said.  
"Link? Please say something."  
"I want him gone. No man should ever treat you like that. Not while I'm around. I'm not going to let him. Have you told your father?"  
"NO! He said he would hurt my father and everything on the ranch if I did. Link, I'm so scared. I don't know what to do."  
"You need to. I care too much about you for him to hurt you." Tears rolled down Malon's face. Link held her tightly. They stayed like this for hours until Malon fell asleep. Link picked her up and carried her to her room. 


	5. The Letter

This is my first Link/Malon Fanfic. Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything to do with Zelda except a few games and this story.  
  
Chapter Five: The Letter  
  
Malon went to get the mail. She had received a letter from her father. It read:  
  
Dear Malon,  
  
The Festival is great! We've made a fortune! Ingo has asked your hand in marriage. I've accepted. You're to be married when we get back.  
  
Love,  
Father  
  
Malon dropped the letter in shock. Just then Link walked in after riding with Epona.  
"Hey Malon. Malon? Hello?"  
"Here read this. It's from my father." Link quickly read the letter. He became angry. Link was not about to let someone take Malon away, especially one who'd hurt her.  
"Malon, I can't let this happen."  
"What can I do? My father's mind is already set."  
"You can't get married if you're already married."  
"Link, you're not proposing that..."  
"Actually I am", he said as he put a ring on her finger, "will you?"  
"Yes Link I will." Link grabbed Malon and twirled her around the room. He put her down and brushed the hair from her face. He then leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away and said:  
"We need to start planning."  
"What? Now?"  
"Well, duh. We don't have much time. We need a minister, a place, food, a band."  
"Okay, okay. I can't wait."  
"Me either." Link looked at her and kissed her. They went to the main room and sat on the rug. Link wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. 


	6. The Wedding

This is my first Link/Malon Fanfic. Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything to do with Zelda except a few games and this story.  
  
Chapter Six: The Wedding  
  
It was a few days later. It was the morning of the wedding. Link was getting ready. He was in his house putting on his red tunic with gold embroiderments. He got on Epona and headed for the Temple of Time where the wedding was being held. He had gotten Rauru to perform the ceremony. He had chosen Darunia as his best man.  
Malon had woken up from a good night's sleep. Zelda, her maid of honor, was helping her get ready. "I can't believe you and Link are getting married." "Well, its mainly for my protection."  
They finished getting ready and headed for the Temple of Time. It was decided the King of Hyrule would escort Malon down the aisle. As she walked down the aisle, she began to cry. She was so happy that finally her and Link would be together. But she also cried because her father would not be there.  
Link watched as Malon came down the aisle. The sight of her took his breath away. Besides her auburn hair flowing down, she wore this dress that made her look like a goddess. She finally stood beside Link.  
The ceremony went on. Finally, it was the kiss. Link leaned in and took her in his arms. They kissed. Then there was applause. Link and Malon walked down the aisle, arms linked.  
The reception was held at Lon Lon. They stayed up all hours of the night until the last guest left. When the last guest left, Link picked up Malon and carried her to the house. He carried her up to her room. Malon grabbed Link and threw him on the bed. She jumped on him. They started to kiss. She started to take off his tunic. He began to kiss her neck tenderly and undoing her dress. As it came off, he ran his hands up and down her back..... 


End file.
